tobuscus life of confusing
by demon luver and dark night
Summary: well this is a drama and romanc adventure and action i realy hope you like
1. Chapter 1

so here's my nextstory it's just a idea but i hope it's real good..

pewdiepie was going over to tobuscus's house today to play some games with him...3mins later pewdss arrived at tobys house and knoked on the oor " uh just a sec!" peewds heard toby move stuff around and say something he didn' understand " uh to-" toby opend the door and was too close to his face he was sweating " uh hi soory it's been-kinda buisy so uh come in" pewdie walked in and loked around 'hmm it loks clean why didn't he want me to come in? ' pewdie frowned ' maybe he dosen't like m' toby noteced ' 'why does he thnk i don't like him? '' " uh pewdie what do you want to play ?" pewds nnotecd ttobys frown and felt a bit ba ' so he dosen't like me .' " you know what ever you want ehee" toby looked at him again ' he thinks i don't like him..' he read it oh no not now ...we just got to play some games then he'll leave ...then i won't change' " ok i got a new game called simss" toby said nervousley.. why is he acting s weird? thought pewds and walked over onto the couch toby went over and set up the game..pewdie noticed he was a bit twitchy toby walked over and game him a controler .. " ok let's play some sims.." " ya sure " pewds smiled making toby blush and try to hold back a twich..

pewds he's gonn'a have to go..somme time right lets hop soontoby grabbed a controler and they made their people pewdie made a gil with a black tang top and a blacke skirt that went down to her knees and blond hair " wow i'm like so hot" they both laughe when toby made a person he made a girl with golen hair a golden dress that mached but what was diffrent was that she had cat ears and a cat tail with fangs and claws 'oh i hope pwds dosen't suspect anyything' " hmm weird but still hot" " haha yea " toby blusd they started playing after about 20 min toby heard something and lookec over to pewds oh no toby got up and said i" i will be right back -" bang! " ahhk what was that?!" oh no pewd can't see me i -i got'a hide ..pewds noticed toby was looking around scared and nervouey " uh toby are you ok" beforee he cn aske toby rab out of the room and into his own room pewdie walked to his room and knocked ob the door " toby..are you ok?" no answer ' why isn't toby responding dosen'yt heknow icare about him and imm worried? ' toby smiled yoou know maybe being cured to be a neko is't so bad and reading peoples minds are pretty cool.. toby looked up uhg my cat ear showed uip and-aww not myy tail to! toby got up and walked to his mirrer and he had pews say hey are you ok! you''ve ben in there for like 12 min now..toby heard a boom and heard pewds gasp oh no why are they here? damn people and tneir need to cut me open and experient i never told anyone! not rven gabe tby let out a sight and couuld ttell he's going out there isn't he toby flungopend the dor pewds wasen't there he was in the living room pewdie looked over to him and his eyes got big toby flew into the air and ran turwed the people and threw his claws at hom


	2. Chapter 2

heres my next chapter

pewds stood there wide eyed while toby slashed at one of the sciencetist but the had claws to ' wait wha-' sash they clawde at tobys arm no nno no their demons not nekos i got to get pewds out of her toby with incredible speed flew oover to pewds ang grabbed his nad with his clawed one and ran out of the house and at leeast 3 miles they ere out of breath and near the woods toby knew it was dangourus i publick " wha-what happen and why do you -hav cat ears?!" toby turned around " uh would you belive me if i said i was ccursed ax a neko?.." pewds stared wide eyed " wha-what?" toby sat down and stold pewds about ow he got cursed after he ws onrepewds looked bback to normal but toby looked down at his lap his tail was behind him and his at ears were back his hair was covering his eyes " you probaly don't like me anyomore ..do you" pewdie looke sat him a nd walked over and hugfed him " wh-" " im not mad it's just you know a bit weird you never told me." toby was close o crying he hugged him back finaly someone dosen't care what i loo they pillred away " what are you going to do? you can't go back they know were you live oh wait you could probaly stay withme but hiding you from marzie will be su-" " no they can smel ou i-i got to keep moving i can't stay" pewds looked at toby sadly " then..were will you go?" " somewere but not here maybe i can undu this curs " toby stood up and was about to walk away when pewd grabbed his wrist

" wait plz stay everyone will miss you!" toby turned away and said " i can't i will put you in danger" " th-then let me come with you!" toby looked at pewds with wide eyes " re-realy you would say?.." pewie noded toby smiled and zaid " but it's going to be like forever a-and yyour bros.." " no they'lll wait i'm sure were bro' too and i'm not leaving with out you!" toby nodded and gabed pewdies hand and ran into the forest " i think it' at a cabin some were in this sgtate " " wit you don'tt know were?" " no but i cn sence things i think it's this way.." pewde though it' fine as long as your stil here toby blushed and looked away theve'e been walking for at leat 3 hours wen they sall a cabin they walkd over " hmm nododys home.." pewdie looked at toby he was still feelinf weird aboutt how he can smell tthnig so easy but he got to admt he had realy cute cat ears and tail they mtch his hair hehe toiby walked in and looked around it's late we shoould probaly camp hee " lets camp.." pewds nodded heir ws a bed toby saifd " you can have itt us neko's don't get ired that easy ..pewdiee went into the bed and gravbbed tony s arm and pulleed him i to " it's big enought you should probaly sleep to " toby blushed but nodded he slept next to toby he knew neko's didn't slep but he wanted o sleep h pewdie he snuggled aginst.


	3. Chapter 3

so i luv romancce and drama and i'm sure you guys or girls do too! so the other chapey must be great? huh well just wnted to say thanks for reding this if anyone did..and have fun reading i know it sounds weird but i hated to red now i can't stop.. espesily theese my yois might sound weird but here's a secret i'm no older then 13 not even a teen ddon't ask just reead plz my fam dosen't know i write these mwahaha! fso enjoy and if you like to mimick stuff well don't read unless you r 16 or a funny person-and you guys should realy wach toby and pews..so this is just a athours note plz rate good or fair ok? oh and i was joking about being twelve i'm fiften! yayy sixteenth birthday! so enjoy and reead more of these plz..


	4. Chapter 4

so i don't realy have anything to sayso here ohand i think i'll add a yoi later

" i'm used to camping so it's realy easy to me how about you?" " hmm one time in my noralbody " yea i have but that was a long long time ago " so where do you think the place is?.." " i think somewere were we are..hmm hey look a cabin" they walked twards it toby had his ears back and he ggrowled he grabbed pewds hand and rushed him away from the place when bang pewdie looked back " agh whs that?!" he sall a gil with black hair and scratches all ovrr her bofy red eyes and black dress " sh cursed me we got's go nkow!" pewdie looked at her she had avrepy smile she ran twards him toby pulled pewds behindhis back and blocked her atack with hiis arms pewdie fell down and the girl sall him " well toby who's your freind your..boyfreind?" toby blshed but growe and the girl jumped overbhim and topewds and pulled him up by te nneck " what do we hhave here oh..felix is it or was it pe die pie? hmm" pewdie was tryingto get free ahh i can't breath le-let me go! " but im having so much fun." she licked him maikng toby growl and run twards her before hegot here she said a curse and she turned s crached toby making blood aper and was gonne before she left she said " have fun with your boy toy!" toby looked at pewds and gasped he had red eyes ears and a tail like him but he wasen't a neko he was a demon they were alike butt demons stronger and want tio kill more peole " pew-die " he asked worried.. pewds looked at his face why is he lookinhg so sad he noteced he waslooking at his head and eyes he looked up and gasped he hs cat ears and a taill he looked in a puddle " eek!" " pewdie did she curse you?!" " i-i think so!" he got up and said " a-am i a neko?" toby frowned no " your a demon.." pewdie lloked att him " w-hat doo we do now?.." " we keep moving there's smwere else..can you smell it to?" he nodded " at least i won't get hurt easy..

they kept walking pewdie asked alot about demonds " si were kindavalike then?.." toby nodded but he knew demond and neko's ween't allowed to be together he frownd and loooked away he didn't know why he was so deprssed bhut he kinda lkrepewds ...pewds smelled blood he looked at toby and notece it was bleeding " your bleeding aareou ok!?" " yea i'm fne don't worry about it " but pewdie grabbe tobys arm and siince he was stronger he pulled him down easily and he didn' se anything to wrapp around it he didn't now if it was becouse he was a demon but he liked hisarm hmm his blood it..tas diffren toby blushed and pulled his arm away " uh thyanks" ppewdire smiled and grabeed his hand and pulled him in for a hug he did't know why but he felt weird before toby could asked pewdie kissed him making toby blush but pur he tryed too hold it back and pull away but he was to strong


	5. Chapter 5

**so here's my next chapter **

**toby knew demons love blood but this was a bit much pewdie kissed him a bit too hard and put his arms around tobys waist making them both purr toby piut his arms around his ne k and kissed him back passionly pewdie opend his eyes they were back toblue he blushed and pulled away " AHg! soory i don't know what came over me .." toby had his blush til " uh it's fine i think it's becouse of her curse.." pewdie nodded and continued their walk that was... pewds why did i jump on him like that .they came to paths 1 on the right and 1 on the left " hmm maybe..left" saifd pewdstoby noddded but ddn't speacke and he walked ahead of him..why isn't he talking? is iswhat..i did? toby heard him think toby frowned and kept walkingfaster i like pewds i think i do i don't know it's hard to tell with this body ...rrg toby got mad and his ears vwent back of his head and his taail slashed side to side he let out a low grrrolw pewdie heard him and looked at him it's oviouse somthin is on his mind..uuhgg why can't i read your mind toby..just then he heard toby say i kninda starting to like him but he didn't say it out loud was he..reading his minds? how is that maye becouse i'm a demoon?! i know i shoulden't but i want to keep reading his mind who was he talking about?.. toby looked back and sall pewdie standing his tail swishing arouns a sighn he was thinking toby tried to read his miind but was to into the look he was giving pewdies blond tail and ears were stright back behind his hhead and his tai was curled around his leg he looked realky cute he though aloud pewds ears could ketch anything .. " huh?" toby blushed and quickly said " uh nothng!" he turned around and walked faster**

**they've been walking for at lest 2 hours and pewdie colden't help but wonder about what toby said in his mindd and aloud and had alot on his mind unlike toby he wasen't even worrying about what pewds was thinking..then pewdie had that weir feelngbagain he needed to get away from him and fast..toby fellt pewdie get nervouse and turned aroound pewdies tail ws in betwween his legs and he waswining like a doog would and his eyes were tightly shut toby got worried and walkeed over pewdie got nervouse and took two steps back and opend his eyes they were red again ttoby said " pewdie? are..are you o-" pewdie coulden't take it he grabbed tobys shoulder and kissed him rought toby wrapped his tail around pewds legs and his eyes were wide he also was blushing but he didn't pull away he didn't know what to he have feelings for him? he didn't know so he kissed him back passionly and purred they continued to make out for 8 mins then they pulled away for bbreath and pewds got hoof himself again he diddn't know what happend but when he looked down toby was asleep in his arms and toby and pewds had their tails rapped around their cother he blushed but sat ther and went to bed to**


	6. Chapter 6

her'es my next chapter may contain a yoi still decieding..well night sky and dark night here so text us "yea! especiely the boys.." (o.o) "i mean..enjoy" *frowny face* "uh haha well *.* enjoy"

toby was stil sick in bed pewdie was doing everything he can and he was geting realy scared and worried 'why isn't he healthy yet? i'm so worried i don't know what to do! hmm maybe i should get medicen..but the people see me like this noi got'a stay or he..he might..' pewds pushed thought out of his head and walked over to toby and felt his forehead..hot..toby was moving around non stop..pewds walked away and heard toby whisper.."fe-felix" pewdie looked around in hope but it desipeared he noteced toby was sweating he decided he would read his mind..tobys thoughts:pw-pewdie were are you?! i can't see-were am i?..what is he dreamiing? all he see's is black..

pewdie got worried and went out for a walk the next hour and toby woke up after he left.."FELIX!" he looked around..it seemed to be night he looked down his chest wasen't bleeding he didn't see pewds anywere he got up and walked outside he cought pewds sent and followed it..-2 mins later- pewdie heard a rustle in the bush and let out a small growl his ears were in the back of his head and his tail behind him slashing side to side he puonce like a tiger into the bushes "ahhg!" toby looked p and sall pewds jump out before he could say anything he pounce on him..pewds looked down and smiled a huge smile "TOBY your awake!"

he huged toby and helped him up toby smiled at him "yo-you scared me.." "oh soory about that thought you were a intruder.." he said sheepishy and blushed "haha it's fine.. so when did i pass out?" pewde stood there a moment and then said "about a day and a half..yu were realy hurt after you fought lizey..i was worried you wern't going to wake up.." toby had a small smile on his face "thanks for worrying but you should take care of your self you..you don't have to worry about me."

felix looked up and smiled "i know but..i can't help being worried for my bro i mean i dn't know what happend you just bled and passed out..but thanks..thanks for saving my life you don't have to worry eithe..remember it was my deciescen..to come" toby smiled and said "thanks but i will worry about my bro's to so..don't worry" they both luaghed and head back twards the hut and toby didn't realy remember anything..but the fight and pewds yelling his name it felt nice being thanked and cared for but pewdie looked tired realy tired..toby looked at felix felix was think:i-i'm so happy-tobys ok i was worried he was-he trailedoff and toby looked at him with a sad smile ..pewds felt someon estaring at him he looked at toby, toby quickly turned his head and said nervously " so uh before i passed out i heard you call my name like 3 times.." pewds blushed and looked at his feet "we-well remember i said i woory about you i mean i care about you an-" toby looked surprised "yo-you care about me?.."

pewds blush just got bigger and bigger " "well were freinds after all.. arn't we?.." almost imedetly toby smiled and said "yea! your actually my best friend the best in the world..no one seems to like me after they find out.." pewds looked at him "other people know?.." "uh well not realy if someonefinds out you have to knock em out or give them a speacil gas.." "the why didin't you knock me out?.."toby looked uncertain "well ac-actualy i think it's becouse were..bro's right and i would want to hurt you.." pewdie looked realy happy at his answer "thanks! i'm glad i'm your first freind yo actully trust anoth to tell me yur secret.."toby smiled back "no prob..hm what do you think the bros will say oonec we get this cures off well if we get this curse off" "hey come on we'll get it off..and i think they miss us.."

"realy? .. you know me too i miss them alot too" "me to" said pewds and they arived at the cabin and walked intoby looked at pewdie and said " maybe you should sleep you look tired.." pewds gave toby a weiry smile "thanks.." he went to bed and fell aslepp instanlty toby sat on a chair that was across the room 'so he does care but he's to shy to admit it were freinds! huff no fair i told him he's my freind oh well at least he's worrys about me..thats the same thing right"..oh well i'll a-ask tomorrow *yawn*' and he fell asleep

the next day they continued down the path and pewdie coulden't help but ask."uh um..what happend to your ears and tail?" toby thought a sc " that well i say a spell to make me turn back i probally turn back neko today ugh it's hard and no one likes me lik that.." "i do..i thought your ears were soft and cute so was your tail..see not to bad being a neko..haha now i got'a tail and ears" "well at least you look like a cat i look like my dog griffen.." they loughted "wait if you wanted to cange back why didn't ou?" " well..i need to recharge you know i an't wish everyday if i could i woulden'tbe walking in the woods all da trying to find a random place.." "hmm weird but i'll take it..haha" they walked and walked till they heard someone coming "get back i don't want you to get hurt.." said toby "but i care about you to!..i-"

"hello? anyone there hmm i thought i heard someone" it was a girl pewdie walked out of the bushes "uh hellow are you los-" "ahh demon!" toby came out of the bushes and mumbled to pewdie "hey quit it she'll draw attention!" "but she's lost.." toby froned but nodded " um soory about my freind he isn't a demon well tenicly he is but uh..were cursed.." her eyes were wide and she just nodded and calmed down pewdie and toby though wow she's not surprised "well it' nice to meet you both uh do you know ere the city is i-i have to find her.."

"who? is some one lost we can help you if you want.." said toby "yea we don't bite haha" he luaghed nervously why are we actig s nervouse? wev'e met over millions people on the internet..but this girl semed odd..the girl smiled "thanks her name is liz i'm her sister and well she's cursed to..as a neko an-" "realy? toby is cursed as one to!" said pewds earning a glare from toby.."wow..realy i thought she was the onlt one whats your name? mine is lilly.." toby blushd and said "toby it's toby.. and this is feli" "hmm toby that sounds familler hey arn't you on youtube alot?..my sis wachtes you" toby looks at pewds worryed pewds looked at toby and easily read his mind not even having to use his mind reading tenique he was asking 'should we tell her?' pewds nodded toby said " i'm tobuscus this is pewds alot of people wach us and uh..can you not tell anyone you sall us..?"

the girl had a small smile "sure i know how it is remember my ss is one trying to be normal is hard.. so do you know were the city is?" liz said and steped closer when she was close onoth theysall what she looked like she had a black hat that had a skull on it on, black curly hair, light green eyes , peach skin, she was tall and had a black tang top, black skirt and black stockings on for short she was hot! thought toby "so can i stay with you guys till i get to the city? i'm scared alone..i know whats out here.." "uh well toby-" "hothothothothot.." pewdie frowned he thinks she's hot? "i mean-" toby went over and hugged the girl making the girl blush and pewdie growl low and his tail slash "it's fine liz we will find your sister.." the girl smiled and hugged him back breifly "thanks! you guys are such a help.."


	7. Chapter 7

so here's my next chapter i hope you like it..

toby woke up and found pewdie asleep he blushed thinking abouyt yesterday he got up and looked for beriys he found some that look edible he took some and then heard..ob no not her again lizey! that girl that put him and pewds in a curse he growled and ran twards the scent.. pewwds woke up when he smelt lizsy that girl hat put him in this spell he sat up and notece toy wasen't there he got worried alot and ran at highe speed till he sall tob fighting lizey " toby! " tobvy looke back why is hehear peewdie heard him think he rrowned and ws abouut to sy he was worried about toby but rmemberd he dosen'yt know just then before pewds coould speaak lizey ccame at him slashing her claws toby ran in front of hm and got cut sevrly " TtOBY!" he ran tward him toby fell on the ground lizey just left and pewds piucked p oby and raa twards the cabin they fouund awhile backand put toby on the ed he shiverd toby lokedlie he was havin a bad dream..so he left for foood he found a bush and ate some berrys when he returned h gasped nd dropped the food were is toby?! he went outside and all ttoby limping around holding his chetst he whisperd the same thing he did at his house was he..saying a spel?.. he looked attoby and his eyes went wide ttoby was turning back to normal toby senced he was staring he turned towards pewdie and started walking ward him but tripped on a root an was abou to fall down but toby cought him with his speed " what are you doing?! your hurt!" pewdie picked up oys buy his arm and carried him in and put him on the bled toby was fast asleep..

well at least he's call pewds pook at tobys injury an liked him clean he leet out a purr and grabbed pewdie arm in his leep pedie looked up at toby he lookked pceflull he layed next to tboy and was fast asleep..


	8. Chapter 8

here's my next chapter soory about 2 chapters of 6 i ment 7 but i have more..like alot alot alot more..

toby stopped hugging the girl and said " you can stay at the cabin with us there's anoth room so wich city one kinda near by becouse..there's one about a 2 day walk.." pewdie just sat there frowning why dosen't he talk to me this much she isn't even that cute why is he hugging her i'm only alowwed to hugg him! pff no fair..the girlsmiled and walked over to pewds and noteced hi angrey look hmm does he and toby have a thing going on? haha maybe it's just me ..

she held out her hand and said "hi nice to meet you.." "yea you to" said pewds quietly and walked away ignoring her slightly sad look she put down her hand and put on her smile again "so um were is this hut soory to be pushy..nut i want to get to sleep and find my sister quick before someone see's her.." toby smiled and nodded he was about to grabb her hand but pewds grabeed his before he could and pulled him along

toby had a light bluh on his face liz just staood there looking at them confused by his actions "well you coming?.." she smiled and said in a cute girly vioce "coming right over!" toby smiled and lookedup and noteced pewds sad and angry look toby gave him a small smile and sqeezed his hand when the girl looked away toby kissed pewds on the cheek making him blush.."lets go" he said behind him..the girl looked around "oh coming" she cought up with him and smiled at pewds and toby..-a hour later-

they showed up at the cabin the girl lily looked around curisouly she has been the whole walk toby thought..she isn't even tired but she's curious haha she's cute..pewdie heard his thought and let out a growl toby looked at him confused and walked over to lily and grabbed her hand and rushed her in "soory about the place being dusty it's not realy close to a hotel but at least we got a roof and water" "it's fine..i luv the out doors! i used to camp soory if i'm being talketi'v i'm just glad to see people that are normal well kinda look normal at least..thanks" toby smiled at her

" no problem were glad to help a freind..so i'm going to look for burries i hope they arn't piosenis even with this nose it's kinda hard to tell.." the girl tough a moment then said "maybe i could go with you .. i know alot about berries and and hunting remember i went camping with my dad but..he's not here right now dad passed away.." toby felt bad so he decided yes "yea thanks..we are gratfull your here you seem to know alot about the wild.." "yea it's my life that and skeyching.."

pewdie just stood there frustrtaed and said "ok ok ! you going right? i'l sty here" toby smiled at him and grabeed her hand and rushed out into the forest..pewds was bored he had nothing to do he was just chasing his tail'wow toby was right we do act like dogs' ok were are they it's been 10 mins! maybe i should check on him ..he stood up and folowed their sent ukk i hate their sent together good thing i'm following his sent .. toby and lily were picking burries and talking about camping wow we have alot in callming

he diden't know why but he leaned in close to her face..pewdie walked throught the bushes just before toby kissed her pewdie looked at them and though 'wait! whas he going to..NO no way would he do that it's just my imagination..' so he said "ready to go? iv'e goten bored " the girl smiled a skiped over to him and noded and skipped tward the cabin toby looked at pewds and then turned away and walked twards the cabin..pewds and toby didn't talk till they were half way there "so you seem to like lily she kinda seems nice but she's leaving in a da remember.."

said pewds "yea i know but she's kinda hothothot! haha" he laughed but pewds didn't he seemed anoyyed so toby didn't say more when they went back to the cabin they sall lily on the bed and toby said "maybe wes should go to sleep" and walked twards the bed but pewds grabeed his wrist and said "she's very enerjenic today maybe we should let her be lets sleep outside" toby frowned but noded pewdie pulled toby out side they leaned on the tree they sat on before after that..night they were both thinkings the same time and they looked at each other and pewdie coulden't help but lean in close to tobys face while his eyes flashed red and kissed toby making him blush.."wah-?"

pewds wrapped his arms around tobys back and kissed him fully on the lips but toby wasen't kissing back he just blushed and closed his eyes pewds was worring so he put one of his hands behind tobys head and the other around his waist toby finaly kissed back and put his arms around tobys neck and kissed him rougher toby started purring like a cat even though he's not in his neko form toby was already on pewdies lap they were making out (haha told you lime) pewds slipped his toughn in between tobys teeth and into his mouth making him moan toby smiled into the kiss and moaned when pewds kissed odwn his neck pewds started to purr "pe-pewdie.."

he wined like a cat or dog mostly pewds kissed toby on the lips again and he kissed him passiontly mixed with despertaly making toby blushe bright red up to hi ars and kiss pewdie back hard making pewds moan..continued to make out for 12 minites till they had to pull away for air toby looked down at his lap and blushed uh what just happend did we.. pewds though the same thing.. he was looking away but heard toby yawn and felt him lay down on his lap he was asleep in minits pewds smiled 'he won't be thinking about that girl now would he..he smiled and bent down and kissed toby gently making him stirr he smiled and went to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

so there's a yoi here so i hope you like not for kids under 14 but if you do make surelol

pewdie threwtoby on the bed and nearly jumped on him annd smashed his lips to his making tobhy blush and have wide eyes he tried to move but pewds rabed both of tobys hand s and put them over his head ..toy didn't know what to do should he stay or try to get away from him he can feel hhim self turn back into a neko and demons and neko's feeling are ten times stronger then humands..maybe hats why he's like this..pede put his free hand to go down o tobys pants making him blush and bite pewds toungh that only made iim angrey and he kissed him roughter..mm! toby moned unvolintery toby turned back into neko and wrapped his tail around pewds legs and bit him on the toung with his fangs.. pewds tail was already wrapped around him and yoused his claws and streingh to keep toby down and simply clawed his cloth offf in less then 3 secnd making toby blush so red he tthought he looked like a tomatoe.. his eyes were wide pewds removed his clth easy to and positioned his self above toby " Uh P-EwDs? what are yo- AAhAk! peeds slamed inside of hi andmade him sceam out in pain and plesure pewdds ley go of both of tobys hand but he didn't run he gabed pewds shoulder andd leaned his hips u onvolintery again " pew* pant pant** die- he wined and blushed bright red pewds slamed inside hmm again making him tightighis grip and moan pewds smiled and went in him faster and roughter toby couldn't stop hi screaming and moans when he camee cclose to climax he felt pewds stop and looked up his eyes vwere ack to normal he looked at toby and bludhed rithly and was about to pull out when he said " do-don't st-op" that made toby blsh and look into hid eyes before toby could mov or spack peds slamed in him and screamed out in pleasure and put his hands on tobys shoulders and toby purred very loud and sai " meow" by aciden' efore he could stop and blushed brith red pewdie smiled and kissed him bhard and slamed in him hard maing them reach climax and they both screamed in pleas tpewdie pie fell on toby and kissed him hard toby kissed him ack harer and fell asleep pewdie smiled but what noow?..annd went to sleepur


	10. Chapter 10

pewdiepie woke up and looked at toby he already pulled out of him and looked at him he looked peacfull..he bent down and kissed him gently makingg him mumble somthing untelegbeil..he got up and grabbed his and tobys cloth tobys clot weren't realy in peices but to ripped to were and well he thinks mabey we can share i'll give him me'h shirts it's realy long on him haha he thought pervesly..toby woke up and looed around then down akk he was naked! so that ..realy happend.. he looked aroundand didn't see pewds he goot woried but he didn't want to get up like this..

pewdie walkd inand sall toby lookin arund he walked overr to toby and noteced he wouldn't make i cointact hmm maybe it's my imagineation pewds pu on his pants already so he handed toby the shirt ..tby grabbed ii and blushed he put in on and stood up pewds juust stood there looking at him making tob feel uncconftuble and he blushed and looked down pewds looked at him he looked soo ute he had was wereing his shirt so it mached his curly black hair and ears and tail the shirt eenyt down to alittle obove his knees and he hadd that cute pink blush on that made his light blue eytes sparkle..pewds couldn't help but grabbe his hand nd kiss him lighly making tobys tail wag.. but he pulled away and sid " rady to..go?" he acted like last night ever hppend it made him mad but he put on a fake smile and nodd he tried to grabb his han but he walked out beforee he can ..

toby looked at pewdiie hhe wsen't happy he looked annoyed but he knew emonns an nekos together ws frbien or theyywould get wa the rule he can't denie it even if he wannts to ..toby looked at him selfgh why do i hav to wear this?! what if omeone see's mee well pewds seems amussed he thinks i looked adorable he heard him si it ..well in his mind..thy were walking for 2 houurs with no alkingg it was making toby and pewds feel weird theywanted to tal to each other odvisly but they felt to akard..they turned and looked att each other t the same time toby bluhed and couldn't ook away from pedds eyes they were tense he couldd almost see somything but didn't know what..he lookedd away and looked at his stared at him confused wh ws he acting strann? he tried to put his rm round to but he moved out of he wway and didn' look at him

soon they arrived at a town but it wasen't normal it was full of nekos and they were staring at him angrey or scared pewds looked at toby and notced he ws twiddiling his thumbs and lookd at hi hoes .he seemed embarest..pewds tried to put his arm around toby but he moved away from hijm..pewds looked around him he sall alot of people look at him but most were looking at toby ...what were theyy looking at?


	11. Chapter 11

pewds looked at toby ad reelized he looked realy cute comared to him if it wa sent that then what and some girls and actually aot of men looked at him with jelousey and they looked at toby with love and lust making toby uncomftable..pewdie grabbed toby hand with his claed one he tried to moveaway but pewds had a toght gripp on his hand so he gave up and squezzed his hand back it felt weird but tthe boys stoped looking t him like hat way but now they just looked plain jelose one guy got brave anoth and walked over to toby hey stopped walkin and pewds glared at the guy and pulled toby clos to im " eh-hem what is a demon doing here?! you know it's forbding for a demon and neko to b frinds" pewds eyes went wide and looked at toby he looked realy sad he hated yha but he ddn't kmnow it wa forbidigto be freinnds.:with toby

he glared at the neko and pulled toby closer and biitt jhim on the neck mmaking toby gasp and blush andd pewxsmirkeed at the neko who looked disgusted and stormed off toby still had his blush on ws was that.. a love bit?!... peewds grabbed tobys hand and they wlked again ignoring the stares from thee people and walked halfway throught tow when a girl showed up she looked like lily but with cat ears and wait..its liz! her sister " um why is thre a demon er ?!" toby looked up " uh are you liiz ?.." she loked starteled " yes..im and who mifht you be?!" " i'm toby and pwdie we met youur sister she's askd us to brin her to the city to look for you.." " she-d-did? " "yea we met and i tol her i was cursed to and-" " your curs to ?! hmm" he oooked at him close then bent over and licked him " makingghim meo in srprise bu ye she ws hothothot! " yea you re well thanks an e you!" and skipped off lk lily on hr wy to he cit tobys eyes wer wide sh just lickd him in neko thats a-a-a kiss! h llpoked at pewds and flinchhed he obvisly kne that he was angrey..

pewds was beyon angrey he feltt jelouse he grabbed tobyys waisst and th back of his head and moved him tward him and smashed his lips to hi agin making tobys face heat up and wapp his tail around pewds and kput his hands arround o his neck and kissed him back good thing no one was around right noow pewdie washappy when he made toby purr aand meow hppily he kissed him harder tobby was flushed puur red and tried to pull away but pewds had his hand on his head making him not able to move toby tried to go nd pewd got posseive and put his toung in tobys mouth and kissed him fully on th lips it wa desperat annd full of lust and love tobyy hd his hands on hi back and kissed him harder and he meowed whhen pewds kisssed down to his neck andd felt hot again oh no ..pewds was feeling he same thing but before he ould do anything toby pulled aay

toby felt sad he he..liked pewds alot bu he ws a demon and had girrlfriend ..he tried not to look at pewds and wlked on pewds got up sad and walke awy next to toby and they walked into the woods with no talking they avided they other s gaze and walked at a slow pace toby ws thinking about alot of stuff'what now?,' 'are we stiil freinds' 'doess..he like me?' pewds got bored fast he wasen't bored when he was talkingabout or with his bro's or when he wass making ou with toby and making him blush..that was thhe funet thing evr in his opionen..


	12. Chapter 12

so soory i haven't been alkingg a bit but i was rely focused in this story..i hope youlike

toby and pewds were just walking around the forest trying to find their way to soonit got late..they began to get tired aand toby awned.." so..want to find a lace to sleep for the night?" pewds smiled and noded toby looked around then sniffd the air.. he smels wood and walked away twards a cabin whenthey sall it the looked one was ther they walked in for a abanded place this place was realy good looking it had a sin bathroom and one bed but it was big so toby didn't worty to much..they walked in and toby sat on the bed while pewdie searched the room and the rest off the house..then he walked over tothe bed and sat down toby was thinking of alot of stuff but got fut off when pewds grabbe hisarm and pulled him on tth bed.. tobyy blushed nd cuuddld against pewds..pewds wrapped his arms aroundtobhyss waist and huge him mkin toby bluh brihht red..and they bth ell asleep fastt

inn the morning toby woke up and tried to gt u he felt unccoftably close to pewds he had his head inches away frrom toys and heir bodys wer presed tight toether tobys face gre hot ped egs were tangle with his ..he tried to sit up but pewds pulled him down n his leep about 3inches and ws kissing tonby they wer presed gains eacher toby bushed and gabbed the back oof pewds shirt ..pewrs knew toby ffll for it he thinks i'mleepp hah he's o cutt hen hhe'sbblushin thoh pewds and pushed his lips hardsr onto tobys making him mow in surprise haha he's so cutee when he meows like a cat and toby started kissing back harder making pewds blush tobby now knew he was awak bhut he could make him blush more if he wants..right? toby put his legs against pewds waist anslippe his toungh in his mouth and rubbed his hipsgainst pewd hips .. he got surprised when peds brought his hands up to the back of his hand and onee arm aorund hi waist.. and flipped on top of hi oh uh he found out i knew he was awake.. toby tried to move but pewds kissed toby harder and pulle awawy for breah making a trail of saliva betwen his mouth tuo tobys toby was stl blushing and blushed mor when pewds kissed hiis neck down to his chest and lickedd his ,lips making toby blush and try and hide a moan but it came out when pewds bi his neck.. toby put both of his legs around pewds waist buut before he didnything he emembd hhe was a demon..and pulled away for breath..

pewds blushed and pulled away when he feltt toby pull awy " so-soory but w-we can't do hii..anymor." pewds loked at him confused dosen't he like iit? " deons arn't llowe to be fiinds with neko's" ppeds loked sad and lifted toys head by the chin and was surprised he was cryinn.." bu-but toby-" toby shook hi head furiusly and the look he gave pewd nearly broke his heart " NO! i-i tthink ee should split..up for awhile"


	13. Chapter 13

uhh yay there's going to be confusions..

before toby walked out the door pewds grabbed tobys wrist "TOBY wai-" toby didn't know whhyhhe said i but he did " PEWDS i lovve you!" and toby grabbed both of pewds shoulders and kissed him gently and turned and left before pewds could say anthing toby was gone " wait toby i..love you to.." he turned bright red when toby sid that he he's gone..? bu-but where will h go i i love him! i gott to fid him..

toby just rn tears stremiing down his face he didn't want tto leave peds but he had to he had to..leave and he won't go back..toby silently wlkeed away crying his tail dow hisdars drooped over loike a cats and thought of pewd..

pewds didn't know what to do toby just left shouldd he look for him?.. mayybe give him some timee he seemed pretty upset but-but what about mee?! i loved him and i want him bck who cares whatanyone eles likethinks?..! pewds didn't notec he was crying till he felt someethingg wet on his cheeks he couldn't hold it in he sobbed and put his headd in his hands and cryed his eyes out tilll they were red.. nd was trying to catch his breath nowhe was frantic what if toby gets hurt?! again or gets atacked by lizey? peds lookedaround franticly and decided to get to sleep but coulden''t he was thining of toby

toby was running around and he founa place to slee by a tree and he ent to bed early thinking of pewds..he whined in his dream and cryed till his eyes were red..

pewds woke up early every day he's been with out toby ffor 2 days and he thoughthe was going to die he's been crying everyday then he salo tree he stumbbled over to it and put a hand to it and took a breather were is toby i was searching for jim after a day alone i couldn't live with out him then he heard a yell wit it it was tobys! he ran twards the direction and smelled his blood he got mad..

toby was walking around then smelled pewds no he can't find him now not ever! h started to run but tripped bover a vine and hurt his anklit was bleeding and it looked broken


	14. Chapter 14

so here's my next chapter..

toby looked at his foot it was most likely broken ..he needed to get away from here ..before he came tthey were getig seperated anyway he tried to stand but scremd and fell down ag! this realy hurts then toby felt light heded and passed out he hasen't eating in 3 days he was depressed and the sun was realy hot today ..he was fast assleep when pewdiecame " toby!" he rushed over and piicked him up annd rushed tward he cabin and set him on te bed e looked at his foot it wa broken for sure pewd looke around and found a bandage in one of the boxes..when he camee over tto the bed he put bhishand to his forhed toby ws hot..when pewds likee the wound and was tarted to bandage it up when toby woke up.." pew-die?" pewds looked up at toby toby's eyes wided and tryed to get up bu pewds put hs hands on his sshoulders and pulled him down ..toby looked wooried but stoped and put one hand up to hs hed and just waited he still flt ligh hedeed..when pewdie ws done toby got up nd winced hin pain when he stood on his foot pewds tryed to keep him down " your sic and hurt you need to stay"

toby frowned but didn't say nything peeds gave toby some berries he ate them and laid down he sighed now hat he won't let me go pewds sat on the other sid of the bed toby moved a little over away from pewds so pwds moved closer toby started to get worried and scooted away more pewd moved and grabbed his arm beefore toby could saay anything pewds smashed hiislips to toby making toby blush but he missed him and kissed him back and moaned but pulled back .. pewds looked sad " wh-why did you c-come for me wh-when i was hurt" pewds smiled at him lighly and puled toby in for a hug he rubbed hd hair enjoyig the sof locks " becouse..becouse i love yu an i woory and cae for you" toby blushed but hugged him back tightly " me too.." pewds grabbed tobys arms and lifted his chn with one hand and kissed him oby closed his eyes and kissed bck oh fuck the law! he sid and kissed pewds harder and peds slipped his toung in between tobys teeth exploring his muth they both moane and kissed each othe dsperaty..


	15. Chapter 15

so here's next chapter i hope you like oh and wach pewds! if you oike funny or horror wach him cry or toby or all...plz i'm their bro's

toby was still makingg out with pewds for about 5 mmins and toby smiled through the kiss pewds kissed dow his neck making toby purr and moan an d grabedhis back. " pew-" he couldn't finish the setence he was moaning out loud.. pewds smiled and kised toby harshly nd they pulled away for breath ..toby smiled at pewds and laid down so did pewds e hugged toby close to him..

pewdie and toby woke uip after 9 am and looked t ech other and bluhed remembering last night..pewds bent down an kised toby gently..toby kised him back and st up but..but..the rule hee though uugh i gott to fr i need to go or th leaders will kill me or him we we just got back to ..but.. toby got up trying to ingore the pain in hisfoot and tripped but pewds ccought him by the waist bbu toby woouuldn't look him in the eyes he just got out of h arms and said " bye.." pewds got worried ait he's sstill leeing but but last night he though.. mad he grabbed tobys wrist and spinned him around to fface him but toby woulden't look him in the eye..pewds put one of his hands on tobys wrist and the other on his chin and made him look him in the eyes..he was crrying again pewds hated that the most that he made him cry but he wasen't ltting him go again what if he got hurt!? and he wsen't there?.. toby said " i-i don'tt want tonleve butt if they find us he might hurt you an_" poewds kissed him agin and hugged him tigh he ws doing this for im..

peds ws realy gratefull about toby tryingg to save him but h din't wwnt to leave etheir so hy? why leave becouse of what somone ele sid? i want him to stay and he does too.. toby hugged pewds back but looked at the door to pewd' like he was leaving if he wantecd to thought ped and slnmed toby against tthe wall and kiseed hi rougher and praticlly made out for 8 mins no brake tobys yss hwefe glazed and he looked at pewds and kissed him gently and smiledd goodhhe's stayin.. pewwds grabbed tobys hand and they ent out they weren't even looking for thee wich that caused the cursethey like compleatly..they kept looking att each other every 5 mins making them both blush and turn around third time they wrrmaking out through th whol walk when they got back to their trail they pulled way nd continued walking they felt a little more conftible..


	16. Chapter 16

toby walked the same path hey've been on this ath 3 times maybe we can walk fastermaybe we'll ketch upnwwith lizey well i don't realy mind if i stay like this longer pewds said i looked cute insmalll soft cat ears and tails..he kind'a does to..

pewds looked at toby he loooked like he was in deep thought what is he thinking about? maybe i should..no i don't need to reead his mind were in a relationship..arn't we he'd telll me anything..right? i hope so he's my best freind.

toby and pewds arived at a feild full of flowers realy far toby coulden't help but chase butterfliees lie a cat crouched down and jumped over flowers and tulips roses and daiseys pewds luaghed and jioned him they luaghed and fell on their back.. they smiled and looked at the sky here were clouds covering the sky everywere..toby purred with his eyes closed he had a light blush on his face..pewds smiled and grabbed his hand maiing tobyss face heat up and his eye's shoot open ..h sat up and helped pewds up " let's find lily so..she can undew her curse" pewds smiled a small smilee and nodded he grabbed tobys hnd nd they were on their way to find lily..there was a akward silence they still had their hands held still and they both had a small blushh on their faces..

pewds got bored.." uh toby how far do you think it is?" " what is..?" pewds was bored andsince he was a demon he got onnyed quick so did nekos " the next town." he aid annoyed toby felt bad and looked at hi shoe nd aid annoyed back " awhile away.." pewds glared at him and toby glared at him meaner. they walked in silence tilll they reacched the town their weren't alotof neko's their but there weere some they looked at toby dreamy especial the girls..they wved flirty and said hi..nicce to see you pewds tried to wrapp his arm around toby but he pulled away and smiled and waved back haha he looked at ped angrey and jelouse face..and he smirked ..pewds looked angrey when he wved to some guys and they wved back flirty to pewds tried to grabb his hand but toby pulled awy not looking at him he wa mad at him still..pewds cat ears droopd and his tail drooped down toby felt bad but he didm't look at him and continued walking..


	17. Chapter 17

so heere's me'h next chapter i hope you guys like..haha girls to..

toby kept walking ignooreing pewds looks he stillfelt bad but he wasen't lettig him hug him his tail was slashing side to side and his ears are in the back of s head and his arms crossed over his chest ..pewds looked at him and senced he was mad well i'm to he's anyyoing toby turned to look at him and got a glare he glared back and looked the other wy ..when they came to another fild next to a village they started walking to it when they heard a familer vioe " hey pewds toby!" toby loked around " lily?" she ran up to them and smiled " yea..i wanted to say thans you found my sister..i missed her so much she's all..i have." " you came all the way here to say that?" lily luaghed confusing them both "no my sister and i live in this village.." toby looked at pewds but pewds was glaring at lily " you do so that means lizey must be close.."

they followed lily to the village toby smiling at her the whole time.. it made pewd reealyy anyyoe and frustrriated.." hey do you guuys need a place to sleep becse..my place has 2 bed you guys can sleep on their bot queen sized " pewds was about to sy no but tob said "sure that would be great" and tookk hold of lilys hand and smiled at her..pewds was growling and trye to hide his red eyes he was doing a good job they walked on till tey sall th cabin and went in lilz wwasen't there..lily looked a bit worried " hey lily would you..like to sleep in the same bed i..know you don't like being alone.." she smiled and nodded pewds yes were blood red butt just stood there and walked to the otherbed and went to slepp o tryd he was to buisy looking at the other bed to see i they'd do anything tobys arms wre around her comferting and his tail wraped around he and he purrd..pewds was so ma and jeoouse right now that if he touched her they'd be ripped to sreds..in the morning toby and lily went out to pck berris " ow! my eye.." " let me see.." he looked in he eyes he was holding her houldes for better lok when pewds got bored and looked for yyhem when he came behind tnhe bushes he looke up and all he said was" rrr is he..kissing her?.." but he wasen't he was just looking like it hee wa face the othe wy he wasen'teven kissing her he loked up when he heard pewds say " sso..you like her more yhen me?!" and he ran away..

" what wait.. pewds!" toby wasen't sad he was mad he dosen't trust mee liliy looked at him andd said soory i will tell him and she wlled aay..when she got inside the cabin pewds grabbed her neck and slamed her against the wall "why are you hrre?!" " i-i ce-came to tell you it w-was a miistake..h-he wasen't kissing me he was trying t-to help mr i got..cut and" pewds looked incredibly guilty toby must be sad i got to appoligize " soory..lily" she smiled and hr was gone..

tobys hair coverd his yes with his bangs hs ears were droppe over and he was dragging his tail he wasen't realy sad but he was mad alot he dosen't trust me ugg

..


	18. Chapter 18

here's my next chapterr

tobys ears were drooped over his hair was coveringg his eyes and he dragged his tail behind him..he wasen' sad but he was mad alot..he didn't trust him..maybee..maybe..e need a then pewds ran up to him" tby!" toby wwalked faster pewds grabbed his arm " toby please lsten to m i'm soor." " peews.. we needd to take a brek i mean you don'gt even trust me" pewds was beyond sad he looked t toby and sais " ok.." he's righti wasent listrning ws he?.. they walked back to the cabin in silence said good by tto lily and waked down th path gain in akward silenc tobyy and pewds were aviding their others gaze..did we just..break up? thought pewds..heewas to depressrd to even be mad..he lookd at his shoes toby alrddy knew they were oover for awhile anywway.,i never of tookend lilys offer he winced in pain his foot didn't look good

he tryed his best to ignore the pain and tried not to limp..he triped on aa vine and fell down but instead of pewds catching him he just elped up..toby missed his arms around him and looked at him for a couple seconds and turned to look ahead..pewd turned twardsvhim and looked at his foot a bit worried he was alile moreworried then he looked but tried to act like a freinds and sak insesd of try and heal his foot.." so-uh is your foot ok" toby smiled ligjlty " it's only a bit infected.." he though that would get his attention but that only made him lok a little worried..he frowned why was he trying to makee him worry? he couldn't care less..he limped on..

pewds was in destress and worry he wanted to catch toby and see his dorablee blushe and small smle and he was very woried about his foot he wanted to help him with it but decided if it gets worse he'd ask him..so i'll just wait no matter how much he limps..but this air still feels heavy maybe i should make a conversation.." so..the bro's muust be worried they have't herd from us in awhilre like..hm 3 weeksi'miss tthem don't you?.." toby smiled at him with his cute smile making pewds just want tonkiss him but decided against it toby sai " yea i'm sure they do miss us and i do to .." pewds smiled at him " yeea i can't wait to et back to normal so we could go home and say hi to verybody but what way to explane tis?.." toby tthought a minite " maybe we could say we were on vacation.. and i'll say i was hurt and i neded to heal.."' yeah that makes sence..hmm do you smell liizey anywere she's so fast.." " i catch a little sent..not alot i think it's this way.." " to the left? ok" they walked to bthe left a couple miles..

" all i see is forest..do you seee anything else" " nope.." they both luaghed this was ctually fun hanging out with him but..i still mis his arms arouns me thought toby and pewds" hey toby?.." toby had a light blush on hiface " ye-yes?" pewds looked at toby and sall he had a light blush on and he looked like he was thinking about something that made him nervouse.." what state are we in?.." " oh! uh i think were ovr halfway out of new york "" toby you seem nervouse..are you ok?.." "ye-yeah ju-st a little light headed" before pewds could ask why toby fell down pewdie walkd oer to him toby..you shoulden't walk with a infectd leg..he piked him up and walked to the lake in the midddle of the foresst..ad splashed water on tobys face..

toby felt wet and wihned he hated water especialy in his neko form.." meow.." he said and rold over he almost fell in but peewds grabbed his arm toby woke up and looked atpewds " what happend?" he sat up next to pewds' pewds hugdd him surprising toby


	19. Chapter 19

here's my next chapter

" pew-pewds what are y-you_" " you should of told me yourr foot hurt i could of healed it" " i didn't want you to woory.." ttoby hugged pewds back " it's fine let me woryy i'm your freind " toby looked him in the eyes and said " thaks but ..we should get going.." he let go remembering there only freinds and frowned and stood up leaning on pewds shoulder for suport..." thanks" " no roblem i don't want you to fall ddown again" toby smiled and blushed when pewds put his arm around his waist for support..they continued walking for a cuple hours then they seytled down and sat down buy a tree ...

pewdss sat down next to toby and asked to looke at his foot toby blushed but noddd pewds looked at ttobys ankle it looked bad but it got a little better..pewds sall tobysblush and put a hand to tobys cheek making toby blush.." wh-what are yyou" " you seem hot re you..sick?.." toby shook his had and blushed and coverd his eyes with his was he.. lifted tobys legs and wapped them around his waist and putt both of his ands on tobys waist and puled him close his lips were a half inch away from nhis " pew-pewds whsat are yo-" pewds ws about to kiss him but remeindd himself they were only freinds.." soory i shoiuld't have don that " he backed away from him toby avioded his gaze " it,s k " aand the went to bed

pewds went to bed wwith toby layinng o hiss lap prring he wnt to slep..pewwds woke up early and sall tobys arms aound hi neck and him siting on his luaghe his head on his hest he mus be reaming toby purred in his sleep and ppewd huged him by the waist holding him up he smiled and loked at toby ..pewds wrapped his tail arounfd toby and weny back to sleep or tryed demon don't sleep much..toby wokke up aand sll his weird positone eek i pe peds didn'tt see he got untanged and blushed crimsn red when pewds woke up he was still on his lap toby stood up.." s-so yoou ready to go?.." pewds nodd and wrapped his arm arouund hids waist again helping him get balanced

and they walked back down the path twards were they think lizey is


	20. Chapter 20

here's night sky and ..*dun dun dun!* "demon luver!" she'sfamouse and have alot of people to talk to like heart breaker 3, anime luver3, dark night, cay cay, and winter her and winter are besties yea she's tom bot winter is girly so uh i hope you like this chapter soory about the erroers i had to write fast..had to go somewere and it was on a tablet + this is my third or second fanfic soo i'm not that goos so plz don't report me! this is just a athors note not like anyone reads this but you know i aways wanted to my sis is at her best freinds house :( so i'm with demon luver for now "hurry up i got'a go talk with other people so here's some music i luv!" :never surrender by skillet, wide awke by skillet, already gone by kelly! i hope you like these i got'a go bye bye!" runs out *.* aww all alone..welll alot more chapeys don't woory..so here's my next chapter preview..dont't have one? *sigh* enjoy the next chpter here..


	21. Chapter 21

this chapey is going to be a little long i hope at least

toby and pewds walked on in silence toby and pewds was to buisey thinking of what happend and the bad times toby thought we should walk faster then we ca katch up with lizey..pewds was thinking something else..he was thinking about what he almost did to toby last nigh and looked at toby just when toby tripped over a vine eek! instead of catching him he rememberd they are freinds i'll just help him up he walked over to toby and helped him up toby missed his arms around his already but he wasen't going to admit that..he looked at his foot it wasen't looking good it was bluish every step he took he winced in pain till he whimperd..

pewds looked at toby when he wimperd..ugh i have to do every thing around here he picked up toby.."akk what a-are you d-doing?! i could w-walk you know" "then why are you whining?" toby glared at pewds i'm not weak you know he heard toby say "you know i don't think your weak.." toby looked at him confused how did he know that? he looked away..and pewds knew he upseted him again "i'm soory..i just care about you were bro's.." toby looked at him surprised.."why..are you soory?" "i'm soory i didn't belive you and trust you.." tody found out what he was talking about "oh i-it's o-ok i-i forgive..you were bro's.." pewds smiled at him and said "thanks..you are my freind " and he brofisted toby they both lagouhed..toby smiled not mad anymore..

pewds was happy he made toby smile he looked at toby he was taking a cat nap and he as purring in his sleep he kew when toby ignored him that ment he was mad or upset or when he smiled he was happy..he felt bad not being able to hug him it realy made him sad he liked tobes alot..and they wee bro's but it wasen't the same thing as dating him it was less happy..to him at least

toby was dreaming about the good times and the bad times he hd with pewds he though back to his fight with lizey..good thing pewds wasen't there during the fight he would of though i was weak..i fought terrible but as much as i hate finding lizey he had to mating season was almost here and since pewds was a demon now he was over possesive and he had a girlfreind he didn't want to leave pewds but he had to

..he can't do that with him..again but would he leave or should i stay?..we got to find him before 2-3 weeks or he might become fully..demon and he coulden't do that ..with him they were both boys but he did like pewds but it was only a crush he was sure sure..he needed to stay away from him awhile..they needed to hurry up and make her undow the wish or he's have to leave..

pewds felt toby held his shirt tighter snd whine like a dog what was he dreaming? i can't read his mind even if he's asleep if he found out and toby would be mad anoth to leave him..no that would never happend..would it? he thought back to the time toby left him he sobbed every second he thought about it he was already trying to hide his tears this is way to girl he was strong not girly bute he was so depreess he'd brake down crying and sobbing when he left he looked for him every second he wasen't there..he looked down at toby he'd never leave him ..never..he huged toby tight and looked at the sky aww it's going to rain i'de better find shellter..

toby woke up when he felt water on his face and whined he opend his eyes and blushed he was sitting under a tree with pewds he was all wet he was frwoning but smiled when he sall toby awak pewds was sitting a bit over him it was pouring outside he was pertecting him from the rain he knew how much he and toby hated water they were both part cat he said "oh your awake it's pouring outside.." toby smiled at him he pulled pewds under the tree getting him warm and toby soaked he moewd in unconftemnt pewds looked at him "toby! your getting wet and your hurt i don't want you getting sick to!"

he tried to pull toby over to the small tree but he whined in protest "no you will get sick your already red! i'm *achoo* fine.." pewds smiled at him and pulled him under the tree with him toby blushed but sat on his lap..pewds was huggeing him to keep him warm but he was geting him a bit wet and he whined likea dog to hugging toby tigh trying to keep warm toby smiled at him and sneezed he was dripping wet wow he was weak..he looked sad and tryed not to sneez only making him couth over agon oh ni my *weeze* arthies (i heard he had it) is starting again he tryed to cover his mouth so pewds woulden't notece but his great hearing heard him and looked at him..

oh no now whats wrong with him "-are you ok?" he looked at toby his eyes looked a little nervouse but nodded quickly and turned his head not looking at him he blushed from the cold..and coughed pewds removed one of his arms and put his hand to tobys forhead it was hot "uhg your sick now?..if you are tell me..i want to help" toby shook his head quickly and backed up falling into the rain "ack! *sneeze x2*

*cought*" he looked sheeplisly at pewds he frowned at him and grabbed tobys hand and pulled him onto his lap pewds put his hand on his forhead yep he was sick "your hot..are you sick?..and don't lie you know i can tell.." toby looked at him and looked at his feet and nodded quietly "i have..athurites.." pewds looked worried at him "what? why didn't you tell me?! thats dangourse you could sufficate..and your allergic to cats..your hurt toand-" toby glared at pewds in the eye and said defensivley "I"M not *weeze* WEAK..i-i'm *sneeze* STR-STRONG..*cought x2* ..so stop woorying! toby looked mad but started coughing..uncontrollaby

pewds looked at him surprised and wooryed he was still going on abiut that? he pulled toby into a hug and rubbed his back.."shh you got to calm down.." he knew getting him mad right now is dangourus he was stressed he could tell eaisily..toby looked up at him and stopped coughing and was tryed to catch his breath peds frowned at him he should of told me he was hurt and sick.."first you ran away then got hurt and didn't tell me now you don't tell me your sick with a dangourus sickness.."

he said anoyyed and a bit worried.."i-it's not that se-seourious.." pewds still looked mad toby looked at his lapp and frowned..pewds felt bad.."i'm soory but..i'm worrie about you i acn't help it..you already got hurt..now you could hardly walk." toby looked up at him with sad eyes and forgot they were just freinds and pewds leaned down to toby..and gentely kissed hi on the lips with out a second toby kissed him back a bit more desperate the kiss only lasted 3 seconds but it was sweet to both of them toby pulled back and said "thats to make you feel better..ok?" toby felt a little akward but smiled and leaned on his chest and fell asleep fast


	22. Chapter 22

so here's my next chapter and i just want to say thanks to dark night for the ideas they weren't that good but it got me a actual review..so thanks xnight skyx no prob..wait hey they were good! -lol-

toby woke up in pewds arms and looked around it still was raining only a light shower he looked up at the sky and got worried no! no! were lat it's 11 am we needed to get up at 9 am in order to find her he shook pewds shoulders "pewds wa-wake up! *cough*" pewds was till asleep and purring toby got worried they needed to go they got a scheduel h strted coughing and weezing that woke him up "to-toby?" pewds sat up toby quicly moved away from him and into the rain he didn't want him to think he was still sick he woulden't let him leave.. he coughed and weezed the he looked down and coughed oh no..was that..blood?

oh no pewds is never going to let him leave if he se's him cought blood he tryed to wipe it away but it fell on the water turning the puddle red and his scent of blood went into the air he was trying to think of a way to hide it before pewds see's to late he looked at him when he coughed blood and was realy worried "toby?! are you ok?! your coughing blood.." he moved tward toby but he backed away and fell in the puddle and was coverd in his blood pewds grabbed his arm and made toby sit up but he didn't look at him pewds grabbed his chin and forced him to looke up at him he had blood trailing from his lips to his chin and his eyes were glazed over..he pulled away and said "i-i'm fine! lets g-*cough* go.." pewds looked at him as if to say are you kidding me "are you joking..your not fine your coughing blood! your to sick to travel.." toby looked orried and looked around franticly "B-BUT i'm *weeze* FINE!" they were behind schedel..

toby tryed to stand and walk away but pewds grabbed his wrist and pulled him on his lap "you baka..let me see" pewds was trying to look at tobys lips and tryed to touch his forhead but pewds turned his head and slaped his hand away pewds looked anoyyed and frustrated he grabbed his chin again and made him look at him and put his hand to tobys forhead it was less hot but still hot.."pewds i'm fin..we should catch up-" "toby..you need to rest till your healed your hurt and you have arthies and it's seirous you rest..and your bleeding thats bad .."

toby still frowned but didn't move while pewds looked at his foot yep still swollen and toby groaned in pain when he grbbed tobys foot "soory" toby looked at him he didn't look happy he stood up and helpd toby up and picked him up bridal styl again making him blush "we-were are we going? back on the path" he asked hopfully pewds just sihed and started walking "no..to a cabin if we could find one and you are going to lay down..your not closed to healed..i'll have to heal you..again.." toby blushed rememberd the first time he tried he licked him "bu-but i'm *cought x 2* fine.." he coughed hard making pewds walk faster he decided tostay quiet..10 mins later pewds looked around a feild ugh weres a cabin i smell wood and cloth..pewds walked on and sall a ebanded house it was kind'a big...pewds walked in and looked around there was a qeen sized bed a bathroom and a kitchen outside the house was a lake..pewds set toby on the bed "stay here.." toby glared at him he wasen't a dog he was a neko theres a diffrens..right?

pewds walked out with a bucket he found in the kitchen..and walked out to that lake he filled up the bucket and walked back into the house he went into the bath room and got a wash cloth he came back into the bed room toby sall him walk in with a bucket of water at sat up with his ears at the back of his head and his tail slashing side to side and growld defensuvly.."calm down.." pewds put a hand to tobys chest pushing him to the bed and put the wash cloth to his forehead making toby wet on his face "pewdie i hate water.."he wihned and tried to take the wash cloth off but pewds said "keep it..on you need to heal.." he sat on the bed and licked tobs ankle softly mking him moan and purr..

toby blushed light pink and coverd his mouth with his hands pewds smiled and stood up and took off his hands and wiped the blood away with the wash cloth..and laid down next to him setting down the wash cloth..and layed down he put his arms around toby protectivly and possesive..toby snuggled against him and relxed he was alredy asleep that day but he coulden't help but take his nap.. pewds opend his eyes and looked at toby he was a sleep he moved trying not to disturb him toby purred a bit loud and moved and rolled around the second pewds got up he looked at toby he ooked like he was in pain hmmpewds went hrough tobys mind he decided to read his mind he sall toby was dreaming of the day he left pewds he was about to go out of the room bt he sall toby walking in his dream and looked toby was running away from him and was sobbing then he triped akk! he looed to be in a great deal of pain .. so he did run away..

pewds went outside for air i'll ask when he wakes up..when toby woke up he didn't see pewds he walked outside he sall pewds it was morning like 5 am pewds smiled andwalked up to hi and said "feeling better?.." toby looked at the ground and said "well..a ittle.." "oh hey toby..uh why di you.." "why did i?.." "run away when we got seperated.." toby blushed britgh red he wasen't expecting that "uh wh-what do you m-mean.." pewds frowned whyisn't he telling me?.."when we got seperated you ran away and sobbed..

"how did you.." then he rememerd demons could read minds! damn i forgot.."well you ran and you started to-" toby was angrey "you didn't tell me you can read my mind!" pewds looked mad "what are you talking aout?!" "demons..they an read minds you are such a perv! reading my mind!" pewds face was flushed from embarrestment and anger "what?! well you never opend up you won't even tell me why you ran away and cryed and-" toby was beyond angrey and fended "BECOUSE I LOVED YOU! AND CARE FOR YOU you are such a baka you never understood if the leaders found out they'd they'd..KILL YOU! i coulden't id'e rather die but THEY WOULDEN"T let me! i should of known you don't understand.."

pewds gasped and blushed his eyes were wided he..he loved me?..he felt soo guilty from the look on tobys face he wasen't going to be forgiven that easy this time.."toby..i..lov-" toby burst into tears and got embarrest he coughed aup blood and without looking ran into the woods not even thinking..pewds was realy worried and scared "TOBY..WAIT! YOUR SICK!" he ran after him but coulden't find him he started to cry oh god..why did he say that he loved him to..i i got to find him he's deathly sick he ran as fast as he can coulden't find him thought he needs to fin him before lizey doe's..

toby ran so fast he didn't even care were he was going he wanted to leave forever and never come back he stopped to catch his breath he coulden't go back he coulden't he kneew thaye'd kill him and pewds if they were just freinds..so were gone..


	23. Chapter 23

Vtoby just sat there why he kissed him and kissed him back gently and huggged him tight he he pulled away and pewds stood up before toby could ask anything he picked him up bridal styl and carried toby out the door to a cabin he found a while back and brought toby inside and sat him on the bed..he got nervouse "uh pew-ds what are you".."don't woory i'm healing your wounds.."

toby blushed but nodded pewds licked his wounds making him moan pewdie smiled and stood up..he didn't know why but he rubbed tobys ears and `toby got aroused he didn't` know why..must have been his neko's body..thatn`g body he though..he moaned and felt hot pewds looked at him confused..toby had his hands wrapped around his legs..pewds up his hands and took them off the second he did toby stood up and slamed his body to his making pewds moan before he could aske toby put his arms around his neck and bit it with his fangs making them both moan "pew-pewdie!" he nearly shouted and slamed at his body againmaking pewds grabbed his shoulders..

and toby pushed hismpewds to the bed " toby what are you-" before he could ask toby smashed his lips to his .." mm"" he licked inside his mouth and explored around peds moaned and slipped his toung into his mouth and they had a dual with their toungs..tobys hands were on pewds shoulders and reached down to his pants..it happend as before " akk! pew-pewdie!" he screamed and slamed into him pewds fastend speed making toby grabb the sheets hard till his hands were pale toby liiftd his hips to him volintary " pew-pewds!" he looked at toby he was blushing red " uh ce-can you g-go fasteAKK!" before could finish he slameddeep in him making them both scream in plasure.. pewds wa about to reach climax he bent down and bit him on the neck..toby cam and screamed in plesure..he looked upat pewds..he bent down and rubbed his ears it hapend again with toby on top e was roug " AKK!" toby bit pewds on the neck..and they both screamed out again.

toby fell on pewds and looked at him and put his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply..pewds smiled and put his arms around toby protectivly..and kissed him back..toby layed down he was to tired..and went to sleep next topewds ..and purre in his sleep holding pewds and pewds fell asleep..

toby woke up and looked at pewds and don oh god what did he do didn't he know aroused neko's are dangourouse..toby worried for pewds but neko's get turned on easy..he..he took advantage of me..toby started to cry and he stepd outside..and walked to the lake his neck hurt he loked at it in the water " ahh!" this is bad he he mated me i gotto leave we actually..last night-got his memeries bavk-ahk! i did it i " ahh what did ii do !? i-i got to lve ..before the neko's co-" he ran but somone cought his wrist..toby looked at his feet how did pewd know i was awake..

pewds woke upwhen he heard toby scream he got hup and pur his pants on and ran their ...then he sall toby by the lake loking in the water.." no no! we did it last night?! i got to leave before the neko's come their not touching pewds i'de rather.." pewds grabbed his wrist and frowned he was happy toby was willing to give his life for me but e's not goinng to die on his wach toby blushed so red and his eyes weere wide" you'll whaat?" toby looked at his feet " id'e rather ..die" hhe said above a whisper " no..you wouldn't yoour not goinggto die..not on my wach..and you alrady know i could catch youso don't run..

toby coulden't help but smile..he lefted his arms around pewds neck " toby har are.." toby kissed him without blushing tobys tail is wagging happily pewds kissed him back happily..they pulld away annd toby blushed.." i-i'm soory must be i'm neko and the mark..and" he looked at his shoes he knew he coulden't trick him he looked up into his eyes.." i love you.."


	24. Chapter 24

so i hope you liked my last chapter.. it was a good one i did some edited today plz plz like it you don't hyave to bu if your a bro you should..

toby looked down at his shoes h blushed.." i love you.." toby looked in pewds eyes in hope of emotion pewds looked at him back tense then he had small smile that soon thurned bright he put his arms around tobys waist.." i love you to.." toby smiled brightly and put his arms sround hid neck and gently kissed pewds the kiss got hard and passionet in seconds..toby and pewds explored each others mouth with theiir toungs their eyes close they had light blushees.. and their bodys werre pressed tiightly tohether pewds puut both of his hands behind tobys neeck and slamed tobys lips to hs toby hld him tighly he admite it thy admited it he was bynd happy pewds held him tigher whe he felt toby smile " meow" toby meoowed he only did tht when he was realy happy..

they pilled away after fve min to breath toby smiled at pewds then frowned " the neko's" pewds hugged him " your not lleaving.." he sai firmly " i know." pewds looked at him he finaly gave in gosh h's so annoying but he's adorable and mine..toby loved him he did..but..marziea " marziea.." he said and wlked twards the cbin his foot and wounds still hut pewddie looked at toby dosen't he know ii love him..and walked twards the cabin toby was sitting o the bed..and was cryingg on his hands up to his head pewds walked in toby quickly wiped away his tears " h-hi" pewds sat down and hugged him "we..broke up you know i'm desperatly in lov with you ther's nothing rong ith it..." toy blushed and coulden't help but say he loved him more then his oown life and he'd die for him that he was just jelouse and cconfused he didn' know why but cryed some mor pewd smiled and wrpped his arms around him..

" it's ok..me to" toby snuggled ahinst him..then stood up.." come..n wee late 2 days." pewds nodded and grabbed his handd making him walked on with smile " you know yoy scared me when you ran away nd when i thought you kissed lily.." toby smled " me..to.." " what for?" " i was to sad to walk without you and you didn't trust me with lily i thoought you hated me'h" toby looked sad pewds put a arm around his shoulder " never i would never.."


	25. Chapter 25

so here is my nex chapter yes i got the computer! let me see i was thinking of some good ideas for this story but i don't know it's kinda long and you bro's read fast so i try to write my best in shortest time..well thanks tomboy15 for your support on m other story..and see ya'll bro's

toby smiled he was happy to hear that they started talking "so how did you get that wound on your legs and arms they are 3 inches..deep maybe i should look at them" toby looked up at pewds he looked slightly worried "..you don't have to worry i just..got cut by some thorns and bushes.." he didn't want pewds to think he was weak..pewds atared at him dumbfounly (lol)

"realy?..you got cut three inches deep by a bush and thorns..?" ok this isn't helping now hefelt even more weak..he lughed nervously..he didn't want him to worry.."uh..yea?" "yea like yea certain or yea i'm lying becouse i don't want you to worry?"toby stared at him dumbfoundly "how did yo-" "don't woory i won't read your mind..i just..know you..so..how did you get tose cuts?"pewds looked at him firmly and said "toby tell me or i'll make you.." he was about to rubb his ears again uh o he was to tired for this "ok..ok! i got these cuts from a fight.." pewds instently looked worryed.."a fight?! with who?.." toby walked faster pewds grabeed his wrist.."toby..with who?.."

He looked away to the left and wisperd "uh just..lizey but the cuts don't hurt anymore.." pewds looked anoyyed "what?! and yu didn't tell me? you could be sriusly hurt!" toby looked mad "what i'm not weak! and my legs don't hurt so don't my arms.." ugh pewds sighed "ok but if your wounds start to hurt tell me and..wait areyou still sick? you were coughing up blod and your ankle was badly injured! gosh your helpless..""hey you just said i was strong and not weak.." pewds laughed at toby he was trying his best to look ad but pewds burst out loughing making toby blush.."what?!" "hhaaha soory..your not weak..but you keep getting hurt and worry me..you seem brave..you saved my life 2 times.."

toby smiled "thanks" and kissed him on the cheeck making pewds blush..he gigled like a school girl "why are you blushing? you kissed me before actualy made out?" after saying that he blushed to pewds smiled "well..you never did that to me.." toby smiled and they walked on after about half hour tobys legs started to hurt so did his arms oh man..my wounds are bleeding..he stopped walking and looked around he didn't see anything he could use..he coulden't use his shirt it was already short anoth he was still just wearing pewds shirt when his cloths got..uh..ripped and he was growing a bit fast he cursed his neko body again and licked his arms and the blood away..

pewds stoped walking he looked back he smelt blood he sall toby trying to clean his wounds "i though i told you to tell me when they started to hurt or bleed?.." he walked over to toby and looked at his cuts he should probaly wrapp these up so they don't get infeccted.. he helped him he wiped the blood away there wasen't alot but the blood was dripping off both his arms making pewds feel weird oh..yea demons like blood..especialy one from his lovers..he licked the other arms licked all the blood away..and licked his other wounds..

"there..at least it stopped bleeding..come on i smell water ahead i think theres a lake.." toby nodded blushing pewds licked his blood praticly drinking it, it felt realy weird but it was becouse he was a demon it's fine he walked along pewds..they found a lake toby went in the water he whined he hated water in his neko form but he soon was swimming around trying to catch fish with his claws..pewds wached him and loughed toby wihned when the fish got away..he was like a cat and like a drug to him his blood made him crazey he had to make sure he was all clean of it for now..toby came out wet and dripping water he shook him self like a dog would geting pewds wet "hey now i'm wet! haha" he smiled and pulled toby infor a kiss when they puled away they started walking again..

it was only the afternoon and they had a ways to go..they cought sent of water and wood "must be a cabin.." tobys said "yea" they walked on till they sall a small cabin with a bed they layed down and went to sleep..


	26. Chapter 26

toby woke up early "aahh!" he had a nightmare lteraly it was about lizey she she said my..blood? why does she want it..pewds woke up when he heard toby scream "are you ok?!" toby cryed and hugged pewds, he smiled and higged him back "it's fine..just a bad dream.." toby nodded and hugged him tighter..after 2 mins he blushed and pulled away "so-soory.." pewds smiled and kissed him gently "it's fine.." toby nodded and layed down..

toby and pewds got up it took pewds 10 mins to get toby awake toby finaly opend his eyes "geez it took me forever to wake you!"toby coulden't sleep he kept having that nightmare tobys eyes wided again and he jumped on pewds and hugged him tigh in the dream she she handed me her swords and i had to cut my self for pewds she said :don't worry just your eye maybe a pencil and loughed then tobt reached over to a stick looked at pewds and put the stick close to his eye and black.. he woke up..pewds looked at him.."are you ok?.." toby looked up and noded quickly

toby limped around trying his best to stay awake and toby was started to notce why is he so tired e ony had a night mare..he walked over to toby and picked him up bridal styl toby didn't care he was fast asleep..pewds sighed and looked at him toby had his eyes shut tight was sweating and clung tight to him..

pewds kept walking..till he got starteld by toby waking up and nearly jumping out of his arms "ok..whats wrong?" he asked anoyyed he wanted him to relaxe he was breathing hard and started weezing..pewds sat down with toby in his lap "what are you dreaming?" toby didn't answer he just looked away..he didn't want to worry pewds "no-nothing.." he stutterd and coughed "realy..then why do you scream everytime you wake up since to day.." toby just shook his head and stood up i'll just have to stay awake till we get her..

pewds looked confused why was toby not answering him and backing away? he got up and grabbed tobys hand but he looked away and started walking why wasen't he holding my hand back? he always does..he ignored it and they kept on walking..

they walked all day in silence..

at night they found a wooded cabin and they walked in pewds sat on the bed waiting or toby but he just stood there "are you going to sleep?" toby shook his head no but felt realy tired he coulden't help but drift to sleep after pewds did he was on the floor..he had the dram again but this time she gave him one last day if he didn't spill blood he would she's so sick..(haha i know i am) toby woke up and nearly screamd he couldn't take much of this s right eye hurt he got up and ran outside and bawld he cryed till morning he wiped his eyes and went inside he sall pewdie getting up "hi..why weren't you in here this morning..?" toby looked worried and his eyes were puffy and red "i was o-out for a walk.." pewds walked over and looked at him then hugged him "pew-pewds what are you.." "your going to tell me what your dream was..now" toby pulled away and shook his head pewds grbbed his wrist then said "come on toby..tell me! i hate to see you like this.."

toby quickly shook his head "n-no i don-don't want to.." pewds frowned and kissed him hard akk he moaned but pulled away before it led anywre.."toby.." he said firmly he brought his hands up to his cat ears "don't make me..i know how this works i can rubbed your ears 7 times till you learn toby looked wooried but said nothing and stood up so did pewds "toby? tell me or i'll do that i know you don't like me without permission.." toby glared at him and was about to walk away when tpewds grabbed his wrist and put his hands oto his ears and scrathched thwm, toby coulden't take it his instinks kicked in and he slamed against pewds and put his hands to pewds chest.. pewds looked at him toby was bitting his lips and cousing blood oh no he had to aviode it tobys hands were on his chest and his tail wrapped around his legs he tried his best not to do this right now it was 10am

pewds leaned up and nibbled on tobes ear making him lose control moan and slam pewds into the wall and wrapphis arms around his neck but his tail was still between his legs..pewds put his hands down and gently moved his tail..the second he did toby was ontop of him doing that toby slamed into him he held the bed sheets tightly and came with pewds he screamed in plesure and moaned 'eh ek p-pewdie..he was still in him and pulled out and sat up catching his breath..pewds smiled and asked "now can you tell me?.." toby looked at him and blushed 'wh-why did you do that.." "becouse you would do that and tell me.." toby glared at him he might loe him but he was aperv..

pewds sat up and hugged him toby smiled.."i'm sorry but i'm not worrying you.." pewds frowned and bit tobys neck making him gasp and moan.."pew-pewds wha-what are you.." pewds licked away the blood and turned toby around to look at him..toby was bkushing and lookinginto is eyes..then kissed him rought making him moan..

toby got up and pewds got drssed and they walked on..pewds was holding tobys hand


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 of i don't know some more maybe alot..i hope you like my freinds made this one for me creative thanks dark night..

toby and pewds went to bed at a cabin they found in the woods and toby was fatst aslepp when he had that nightmar eand lizey said bleed before tomorow or he's dead..he woke up and screamed he looked aroundhe sall a sharp pencil on the dresser..and stood up he grabed the pencil and lookedat pewds then walked outside..

was he realy going to do this?..he looked at te sarp point n the pencil and was about to swing it at his eye..'goodbye..' when a hand grabbed his wrist..

pewds woke up when he heard toby screamed but felt him got up pewds turned in his bed to look and toby he quietly..looked at him and picked up a pencil and walked out side he wasne't going to no..he got up and ran out..

pewds grabbed tobys wrist before the pencl touched his eye toby droped the pencil wideyed oh no he he sall..pewds wasen't angey no he was furius "WHAT he hell?! are you trying to kill yourself?!"toby looked down and tryed to pull his hand away..but he had a tought grip.. 'let go.." he said quietly i don'`t wan`t him to know i'm doing `this becouse of a dream but no chances..no`t for him "TOBY?!" he said firmly..his eyes were scarin`g him he was beyond mad what is hetrying to do kil himsehf?! he used his other hand `to grab his chin and made him look him in the eye "toby..what were you tryingto do? tell me!" toby looked him in the eye and said "no" pewds let go of tobys chin and he did somehing that surprised them both he ..*SLAP!* toby brought oe hand tohis cheek he he slapped me?

pewds felt guilty whe he sall toby wide eyed and touched his cheek he started to cry..pewds felt guilty and tryed to touch tobys chek but toby slapped his hand away.."toby..i'm." he was about to say soory but toby beat him to it .."NO..i i she told me she'd kill me if i didn't..!" pewds looked at him lizey told him"toby..i'm.." toby pulled his hand free and he ran into the woods he needed tim away.."TOBY! WAIT!" he ran after him toy ran fast and looked around..he ran to the path but stoped to pick up a stuck he felt bad to do it but he's going to have to bleed maybe..

pewds ran to the path and sall toby sitin on a rock loking at the stick he was holding "toby! i-" toby didn't hear him till he cut his hand with the stick.. his blood was pouring out of his hand he just sat there wondering if it was anoth..when pewds came over and took the stick from his hand and grabbed his hand to look at it, it was deep like half inch you could almost see the bone he didn't know what to do so he tryed lick the blood away but toby pulled his hand back spraying blood over the grass "let go! you can't she..said" "i know what she said you told me already but youcan't just bleed out!" toby blushed and took 2 steps backward..

toby took2 steps backward away from pewds and growld defencivly when pewds came close to touching his hand toby threw his claws at himand clawed his cheek pewds gasped and touched his cheek "to-toby? why di-did you" toby was cryin he turned his head and said "soory.."


	28. Chapter 28

thanks to demonover and dark night for the ideas your my friends..oh and to pewds if you read this i'm waching your vidioe and i just want to say "goodbye and..i'll miss you come back soon! from your bro night sky..

pewds stepped closer to toby making toby feel nervouse pewds grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug he hated to see him hurt.."are you ok"..he was asking if i was ok? "wh-..yea you?.." "yea.." he hugged him back.. "why din't you tell me..about the dream?.." "i didn't want you to worry.." pewds smiled at toby and picked up his hand to look at the wound..

he helped toby up and grabbed his hand to make sure he dosen't run he blushed lightly but smiled ..and held his hand back..they walked on..toby was lost in his thoughts not notecing pewds staring at him intensely toby felt somone lookig at him and looked up..he blushed bright red"wha-what?.." pewds smiled at him "nothing you just look cute.." toby blushed brighter and looked away..why is he acting so weird?..

pewds didn't know why he said that he just thought out loud well i mean look at him..he had the cute bro shirt on that went alittle above his legs and had his cute curly black hair and light ocean/sky blue eyes and his tail and cat ears mach his hair..toby looked at pewds from the cornor of his eyes..he was looking at him weirdly as he wasa adord.."wha-what..you like what you see? haha-" pewds smiled and kissed him passiontly "yea..i do" toby smiled and blushed..

toby walked ahead of pewds with out notceing..he was thinking back to when pewds slped him..toby touched his cheek..why did he?..do that..was he that wooried..his bangs coverd his eyes..and he let a tear roll down his cheek it felt warm this was supposed to be adventure not drama but he still loved this aventure he got a new love..he looked at pewds he was looking ahead..tward the path he looked to be in deep thought to..

it got late not fast anoth..they coulden't find a house..or cabin so they slept on under a tree..that night toby didn't dream about lizey but he heard her vioce :your blood was supposed to be mine..you'll pay..you both..

toby felt somthing warm slide down his cheek was he crying?..toby woke up and put his hand to his cheek.. he was crying but not water..blood


	29. Chapter 29

so here's my next chapter i hope you like

it3

toby got worried fist coughing blood now crying blood why..why did she want his blood he put his hand to his left eye and he gasped he sall silver and he sall a tril it looked naer by..was he seeing were lizey is? does she want this blood, it does this let me see were people are? agg it hurt seeing and he stoped and turned around pewds was still asleep..he went back to bed..

when pewds woke up he smelled blood he looked at toby both his eyes had a trail of blood going rom his eyes dripping to the floor.."to-toby?" toby woke up and looked at pewds what was he staring at he put both his hands to his face..no no it's started bleeding again..he quickly wiped his eyes and put on a fake smile "g-good mornig.." pewds just looked at him "was that..blood?" "no." pewds pulled toby on his lap trying to loook in his eyes..but toby blushed and looked away he didn't want pewwds worrying about him anymore.." toby stop moving! let me see" toy shook his head..and said " plz don't touch mme..i'm uh..a bit sick thats all "

pewds looked at him worryed..his eyes were clear.." why are your eyes clear?.." tob looked in his eyes and..sall his own he looked away butt pewds grabbed his chin and kissed toby passiontly toby closed his eyes then pulled away"i'm soory" toby had a feeling he was going to bled more his bblood was most likly weird he shouldn't touch it might be pioson to..pewds loooed at him and rabbed hias hand and lled it back..it was still bloodid ..toby looked t itback and looked at it ..

toby stood up and walked away..pewds just stared at him he looked in deep though..he stood up and walked twards toby.." you seem to be in deep thouugh" toby stared at him with clear white eyes " hmm" " oh t go" pewds smiled and grabbed his hand but pulled itt awy with out looking..they walked out and followed the path toby kept tiling off he blushed and said sorry ..he kept walkin off tracl tillpewds just picked him up d aarried him .." pew-pewd i could alk.." " you keep trailing off" toby frownd and moved around alot..


End file.
